


Meeting in The Next Life

by Mothmeme



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Post-Kingdom Hearts III, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Aqua and Terra wait at their friend's bedside,  when they meet someone new. They strike up conversation.





	Meeting in The Next Life

"Terra, is he awake?"

The man turned to his companion. His dear friend. She was a blue haired woman by the name of Aqua.

“No, " He said. "He'll be awake soon, I've heard. We can see him now even."

She frowned thoughtfully, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. She really wanted to see Ven, but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Aqua had felt completely fine earlier, but now.. She found herself dizzy... She stumbled and nearly tripped when Terra caught her by the arm. He helped her up.

"Aqua! Are you okay?" He asked, clearly worried for Aqua.

She rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm fine, Terra," She smiled up at him. "Just feeling tired is all. "

"Are you going to make it to his room?" Terra cracks a small smile. "I could carry you there."

Softly pushing him, she laughs a little. "I'd rather not."

They continue towards the room Ventus has been staying, it wasn't really a long walk. Just a tiny bit easy to get lost. Terra had apparently only had the chance to visit Ventus once since he had been freed from Xehanort's control. Terra couldn't contain himself when he heard the news that Aqua was found, and he had been torn between waiting for her with Ventus and running out to see her.

He figured, with Ventus still asleep and likely to be mia for just a little bit longer, it'd be fine to go see Aqua.

Apparently Aqua being found was different from Aqua being home. They knew where she was, but they still had to get her. She was still in the realm of darkness. His heart ached knowing that Aqua had to wait for so long. For years.

King Mickey, Riku, and himself went out to get her. The door had been opened just long enough that they had been able to reach her.

And now she was here. Right beside him. Real. Really there. Not some disembodied voice and a feeling beyond the darkness in his heart.

She must feel the same about it herself. The last he heard from her until now was that she was doubting the reality of things around her. Aqua had being seeing things.

The two of them finally find the right door. Curiously enough, it's already opened up a crack.

"So, " Aqua speaks up. "We're really going to be seeing him."

Terra gives her a stern nod, pushing the door open for the two of them. He was still supporting her weight somewhat, so that she wouldn't trip again.

Upon entering, they notice a figure standing in a corner of the room, facing Ventus. He had firey red hair, wore a black cloak, and was leaning against the wall.

He doesn't appear to acknowledge them at first. But he then detaches himself from the wall. He approaches them with arms crossed and looking down at the ground.

"You're Aqua, and Terra then?" He's now looking back to the sleeping form of Ventus, avoiding eye contact.

Aqua simply nods, while Terra narrows his eyes in suspicion. He had never seen this guy before.

"Yes, we are..." Terra says.

The cloaked man finally turns to look at the two. His eyes look somewhat red and swollen.

He half smiles. "Where are my manners? My name is Lea, " He says. "Got it memorized?"

Terra raises his eyebrow in confusion while Aqua yawns.

"I think I'd remember you anytime, Lea.. " She says. He seemed pretty... Unique to her. He'd stick out like a sore thumb just about anywhere.

Terra pulls up a chair. "Here, Aqua."

She sits down, not feeling particularly picky about where she tries falling asleep. Within minutes she's passed out over Ventus.

Terra smiles fondly. It really was the three of them again. In the same room. All he had to do was wait for Ventus to wake up.

While waiting for Sora to get there and finally wake up Ventus, Terra becomes less worried about the presence of the stranger. He wasn't really a stranger if he knew his name, after all.

Eventually they strike up a conversation. Lea explains to Terra just how he knew Ventus. How he had met him years ago, as a kid. Though he had only recently come to recall these events.

"You see, " He gestured to the still sleeping Ventus. "Later on, Sora had fallen to a heartless. What happens when a strong willed person falls prey to a heartless is they are split into two. A new heartless, and an empty shell. That empty shell is what we call a nobody."

"His nobody was unique.. He resembled Ventus instead of Sora. Probably because of how close Ventus' heart was to Sora's.. " Lea said.

Lea then tells the story of the nobody, his friend, Roxas. Terra had a laugh, surprisingly enough. This Roxas reminded him of Ventus. He probably would have guessed that the nobody was Ventus' rather than Sora's if he hadn't known better.

The two continued to talk into the night, slowly slipping into sleep themselves.

By the time Sora got there, all three of the older keyblade wielders were passed out. He wakes Ventus up, and quietly leaves.

Not too long after, the room is full of groggy voices and excitement. Ventus is being squished to death by Aqua and Terra both. Lea smiles at the heartwarming scene, not able to find it in himself to be bitter about it. He heads for the door.

That's when Ventus spots him. His eyes widen and he's off the bed in seconds. Nevermind that he had been asleep for ten years and had his muscles compressed by his two friends.

"Axel!" Ventus calls out.

Lea turns around just in time to get an armful of Ventus. He hugs the shorter back, shocked and confused. It couldn't be? Ventus looks up at him with teary eyes.

Lea's own eyes felt kind of wet... He must have gotten something in his eye. He wipes an eye with his sleeve, sniffing. "It's Lea now.. " He sniffles again, trying to contain the waterfall currently behind his eyes.

"Ax- Lea, are you crying? " Ventus asked.

"What do you think, kid?"

Ventus laughed. "I think that we really are meeting in the next life. "

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is an older fic that I had deleted when remaking my ao3. I deleted it because the idea and concept had come from somebody who, to keep things short, was not actually a good friend. I was upset. I'm reposting it because I remember enjoying this fic. 
> 
> This is unedited and has numerous mistakes. Also, the summary was just... Really quickly typed up. Can't remember what the original summary was.


End file.
